The day I said yes
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: A proposal idea that just came to me at random. I'm a bit curious... If your boyfriend were to try this on you what would your answer be?
1. Chapter 1

A spiky pink haired young man sat behind his desk, leaning back comfortably in his chair, watching as the sun's rays reflected off the diamond ring he was staring at so intently. Tonight was the big night! He was finally going to propose to his girlfriend of nearly eight years. Why had it taken him so long? Because if there was one thing he wished for it was that this moment would be perfect. A moment in their lives neither of them would ever forget! He wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he knew what he wanted now. He knew what to do!

He'd even been practicing on those long nights when he'd call her and tell her he'd be working late. He did it all with supervision of course considering the dangerous nature of his brilliant idea. He could tell his girl was getting suspicious of something because she'd always question why he'd come home all sweaty, but she'd never push him to answer when he remained quiet. Originally, he wanted to propose on their anniversary a few more months away; however, their shared group of friends came to him telling him of her fears. Fears which she'd never told him she was feeling.

He'd been such an idiot… He'd made such an amazing person cry. Smiling slightly, 'And now I'm about to make her cry again.' He thought clapping the small fuzzy dark gray box shut with a loud click. Stretching as he sat upright, he looked upon his desk finding a tower of papers that'd piled up due to his slacking from his planning and late night practices. Stuffing the small box back into his pocket when his eyes shifted between the eight photo frame that sat at the end of his desk of him and his girlfriend that he kept on his desk as a reminder of all those moments they shared together.

He reached over his desk and beyond the pile of papers awaiting his rough handed touch. Dark brown orbs scanned through the pictures as his hand closed around the hard black plastic frame, bringing it closer for better observation. He brushed his fingers lightly over each treasured photo. The first picture had been taken after she'd asked him out in high school- Yes you heard right. It was her who asked him and not the other way around. She'd been so cute too! He specifically remembered this photograph because it had been his first date and because he took her out to the movies. He'd gotten slick picking a very misleading movie because of the picture display outside of the theater.

She stuck to him like glue throughout the night… Needless to say, she never let him pick the movie again although that didn't stop him from suggesting one with an overly innocent smile. After they eaten a quick dinner at the mall they were on their way out when he tugged her into a photo booth by the door. The picture was of her sitting on his lap, his arms were laced around her waist while his chin rested on her shoulder. He could remember it like it was yesterday… Even that cute blush that radiated over her cheeks as he pressed his lips to her cheek.

He chuckled at how cute and embarrassed she looked after getting her first kiss from her first crush. Even if it was only on the cheek; her reaction was priceless. The second picture in the frame was from a year later when they were juniors in high school. They stood in front of the board display all the student's grades. She'd spun around on her heels and leaped into his arms when she realized both of them passed. They'd been extremely happy because of the deal they'd made with their parents; if they worked hard and passed their exams they'd be allowed to go on vacation together. With the parental supervision of course… Neither of them had care about that; they had the chance to spend their vacations together!

The third picture in the display showed them on valentine's day after she'd given him her handmade chocolates that he liked so much. He remembered eating that chocolate so quickly after his guy friends started hovering around him asking him for a piece of the homemade chocolate she'd made just for him. His face was smeared in the brown, pink, and red chocolate goodness, the guys around him stood flabbergasted at what he'd done while she stood there with a beaming smile. Overjoyed that he seemed to have enjoyed every bite of it.

He chuckled a little remembering that day so well. The guys had been so jealous that he'd gotten actual homemade chocolate that was edible! Was he about to share it? Hell no! He'd never realized just how much work Lucy put into her cooking for him till they moved in together. The fourth photo made him blush a little because it was of him trying to help her make dinner. He'd slipped back into his… slick smooth talking ways long enough to start making out on the kitchen counter in their apartment. Her friend who'd come over to work on the novel his girlfriend was working on had snapped it while they were making out… Thick black smoke clogged around the room from what was once supposed to be their meal for the night. What had he been thinking when he'd done that?!

The fifth picture made him snicker because she'd been caught red-handed. They'd gotten a bit naughty and made themselves a home movie… The video camera hadn't been turned off afterward. It had caught her on camera straddling him with nothing but the loose white sheet tied around her while she painted on his face when he was in deep recovery from the blissful night before. 'Such a little cheater.' He thought recalling waking to use the restroom to find various love notes written on his face. As a weird form of payback, he decided to pretend he hadn't seen the boldly written confessions on his face. He'd walked around their college campus all day with it. She looked so embarrassed about it, but because he'd never showed signs of knowing it was there. So, she didn't tell him about it. She only found out he knew at lunch and that was only because she snuck up on him while he'd been talking to his friends. He'd gotten a rib cracked that day…

Within the sixth image was it was new year's eve and his girlfriend had come down with a cold. He remembers this day because their friends were embarrassing her by questioning "how" she managed to catch his cold. She'd been laying on the couch while he was tending to her every need beside her. She was hiding her face as best she could but you could still see the red accumulating on her face.

When the door to his office opened he jumped, "Zeref, you ass don't you know how to knock?!" he shouted at his older brother. For entering his office without giving some kind of notice. Meanwhile, his attention shifted back to the picture in his hands. Staring at the two final pictures. The seventh picture was taken at his girlfriend's sisters home. Michelle had taken the photo; as his girlfriend sat at the edge of the pool in a pink yellow starred bikini while his head rested comfortably on her lap as he stood in front of her in the chest high water.

"For someone with important plans you sure are taking your sweet time aren't you Natsu?" Zeref told his little brother as he sat down in one of the two chairs across from Natsu's dark wood desk. Zeref's eyes narrowed when he realized Natsu was no longer listening to his words. Leaning over Zeref flicked him not so kindly on the forehead to regain Natsu's lost attention. Natsu let out a high pitched yelp, "Hello?! Anyone home? My future sister is waiting for you remember?!" Zeref reminded him.

Natsu's eyes shifted back to the last image for the last time tonight. It was of a picture of them out dancing with their friends. Every one of them was in it besides Lisanna who'd taken the photo. Startling them with a quick and random say cheese before a bright flash blinded them all. Natsu nodded, "Your right…" he replied gently placed the frame back onto his desk. That picture had been taken over a month ago, yet he could still feel the warmth of forearms resting on his shoulders. The sweet scent that that cloaked her and the few strains of her hair that caused a tickling sensation within his nose. He remembered it all…

Picking up the case containing his reading glasses, he slipped the slim frames onto his face then leaned down jerking one of the drawers open to find a pen. It hadn't taken him long to finish cleaning all that work off his desk. This special kind of motivation could do that to a man! He was fired up now!

~oooOOOooo~

She sat at alone grill table waiting for him at their favorite restaurant Fairy Tail. They'd been coming there for years! It had been where most of her high school friends had worked; she'd even helped out waitressing for the summer to ensure she'd have spare cash in case Natsu didn't. Letting loose a soft sigh, 'He's really late this time…' she frowned. She was determined this time! She would get to the bottom of this! These uncertain thoughts were slowly killing her!

"Pyro maniac's not here yet Lucy?" a tall shirtless young man with spiky black hair asked. He was her friend and Natsu's best friend, but more than that he was also Natsu's rival! Even now there was practically never a moment with these two idiots in the same room being civil. But then also, that's one of the many reasons her life never had a dull moment within it.

Lucy turned and dug around her purse for her pink cell phone, upon pulling out of the designer purse her boyfriend Natsu had gotten her as a gift, she tapped the power button causing it to surge with life. Her frown deepened when she saw no messages from Natsu… Negative thoughts of the possibility that Natsu was cheating on her began to invade her mind. Lucy shut her eyes as they began to gloss over with tears and shook her head to remove the thoughts, 'No! That's not true Natsu would never do that! He would talk to me first if he started having feelings for someone else.' she nodded to herself. Yes, he would do that she reassured herself.

Her lovers rival and best friend smiled taking the chair next to her. He leaned towards her putting his arm over her shoulder causing her shoulder skin the unexpected skin on skin contact made her flesh jump in surprise. "Relax Lucy." He started pulling her closer to him.

Lucy could feel one of her friends glaring at her back. She could just imagine the girl peeking around the corner biting down hard on a handkerchief as a means to hide her obvious jealous at her current closeness to her crush. The words love rival passed through the air with a demonic feel causing Lucy to freeze on the spot, 'Oh great…' she thought. Lucy pressed her hand to his chest gently pulling away from him, "Don't worry about me Gray I'm fine." She tried to reassure him. Hoping the distance gained would reassure her friend she wasn't trying to put the moves on the blue haired rain loving girl's crush. Her eyes shifted to the door as it opened, but her frown only deepened when it wasn't who she was waiting for.

Seeing this Gray pulled her back towards him, this time, giving her a look that was unfamiliar to her. She'd never seen him look so serious, "He'll be here." He told her with such a strong certainty it shocked her. Lucy smiled faintly and nodded telling him he should go back to work before he got himself fired. Gray flashed her a worried look but nodded. Walking away only when he was certain she would rush out of the restaurant. Gray growled under his breath heading to the employee's locker room, 'Where was that pyromaniac? Did he chicken out?!' he thought. Gray bumped shoulders with an employee just before bursting into the locker. He throws a quick sorry over his shoulder before entering the room to find it empty. That idiot what was he doing! Gray rushed to his locker and swiftly put in its combination; he was going to find his phone so he could chew that asshole out! Upon jerking the door open he realized his extra set of work clothes was gone… When had he? That's when he remembered he'd bump into someone…

~oooOOOooo~

Lucy sat cross-legged at the table as gentlemen began to clean his cooking area with vinegar and half of a lemon. Meanwhile, Lucy was frantically texting her boyfriend notifying him that if he didn't hurry up she'd order without him. She frowned when she got no reply back and felt herself get a little irritated when the workers phone went off telling him he had a text. How unprofessional! Working with your phone on! Lucy's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but she said nothing.

Propping her elbow onto the table like edge around the grill the man had been cleaning moments ago before slapping her hand on her cheek. Lucy's dark brown orbs scanned him over as he turned away from her to grab something. He spun back to face her armed with a bottle filled with oil; her eyes traveled his body to land on his covered face. Lucy sweat dropped, 'What the hell is this guy wearing? Is he trying to go through a heat stroke?!' she wondered getting even more irritated when he started drawing with the oil on the grills flat surface.

Lucy sighed diving back into her phone to send another text to her boyfriend, 'I guess it's not his fault after all that idiots not here on time and I haven't ordered so I suppose he's got to do something.' She thought. Noticing from the corner of her eyes that the person turned away to play on his cell phone. The man walked around the counter gesturing he'd be back in a minute as he left to get something. Shifting her eyes from him only when her phone notified her that she had a text message, "Then why not order the steak done up medium rare with fried vegetable rice with some fried noodles and a side of the hot sexy waiter?" Lucy mumbled the text to herself.

Lucy's right eyebrow bounced up her forehead as her face twisted in confusion, 'Wha?' she thought. This just proves it! Lucy rolled her eyes putting her phone face down on the table letting her eyes wander. 'My boyfriend really is a…' she stopped mid thought as her eyes slowly widened staring down at the message left on the grill. Had it always been this difficult to breathe?

"You might want to lean back a bit Honey~." She heard his voice tell her formally. She slowly turned still in shock by the message written on the grill. She found the person who'd been manning the grill all while she'd been here waiting for Natsu standing beside her holding a grill lighter over the oil. The message burned fiercely. All though it was now gone this moment and that message would forever be engraved in her mind.

 **Message** written **in oil on the** grill : **(for the curious ones! Visual effect!)**

 **After 10 years chasing**

 **6 years of planning**

 **And 8 years dating**

 **I've realized the one thing that could make me happier then loving you already makes me would be if I was allowed to be that one lucky man who'd be given the exclusive gift of spending forever by your side!**

 **So Luce…**

 **Will you marry me?**

 **(drawn picture of a wedding ring)**

~oooOOOooo~

"N-Natsu?" she stuttered questionably looking at the man as he knelt down on one knee and began to remove the hot cap he'd made to cover his face from her.

Lucy's cheeks darkened as his unmistakable pink locks popped out of the odd hat he was wearing, "Damn, that was hotter than I was expecting!" he groaned with a soaked face. Natsu tosses the hat carelessly over his shoulder nearly hitting his friend Gray as he dashed back out from the employee locker room. Natsu reached into his pocket shuffling around inside of it to find the small box holding a very important ring. Upon finding it he unearthed it from the confinements of his pocket before opening it with a soft click to present it to the girl of his dreams finally. He'd held this item for the last six years just waiting for this one moment…

It took a moment for Lucy to be able to breathe again. Everyone she noticed was watching them now… Though her mind was way too clouded with what was happening in front of her to care. This was what she'd been waiting for! What she'd been hoping for! So why? Why was it so hard for her to answer? Lucy took in a long deep breath, "Before I even think of answering you have a lot of explaining to do." She'd found herself saying before she could stop herself.

Her eyes were glossed over with tears as her mind flooded with questions she'd been avoiding for months. "All those times you came home late…" she began only to be cut off by Natsu as he caught her hands gently within his naturally rough textured palms.

"I was practicing…" Natsu replied. Lucy his girlfriend of eight years he noticed still looked rather confused not that he didn't understand why… they didn't call him a pyromaniac for nothing. This was where he'd gotten his first job. He use to cook here in this very spot… in fact, this was the exact table that they'd had their first real conversation together at. "Although I'm still pretty good at maintaining the fire as I'm sure you can recall from my epic fails my cooking skills are a bit rusty…" he explained further with a small goofy grin and a light-hearted chuckle.

Lucy stared at him unsure of what his depleting cooking skills had to do with this. Natsu sighed at this, "I was trying to recreate the night we met… food and all." He informed her. At his words and her memory of that text he'd sent that at the time made no sense began to unravel its vast looming shadow of mystery it had hung over her mind.

 ** _"I'll take a steak dinner medium rare accompanied with some fried rice with mixed vegetable, and some fried noodles on the side. And If you don't mind my asking are you free six PM Saturday Natsu?"_**

Lucy blushed… Yeah, she remembered that day! She'd been feeling rather bold with her actions in front of her family. The final straw for her father though was when Natsu had written out his digits for her on the grill. She'd gotten grounded for her actions and had her phone taken away because her father was sure Natsu would call her back. What he family didn't know however was that Natsu went to her school so when she went to school on Friday they rescheduled their date. That Saturday night though like today she'll never forget. Although they'd rearranged the date to another day; she'd gotten a bit of a surprise when she got out of the shower that night. Imagine her surprise when she found Natsu waiting for her to come out as he sat laying across her bed with closed eyes and a hand on his hip. They'd spent the night hanging out in her room watching old classic movies.

Lucy smiled, "I can tell you really thought today through." She started. She felt incredibly happy now that she understood where he'd been the last few months and why he couldn't say anything about it to her. "This certainly explains all those random times you tried to cook for me and almost set our kitchen ablaze." She said recalling a couple of times she'd almost thought she'd have to call firemen to put out her kitchen.

Natsu smiled faintly in remembrance that last one had been quite the doozy. He'd gotten so carried away with holding onto Lucy that he'd forgotten he was in the kitchen cooking. He didn't realize something was wrong till the fire alarm went off and the two of them jumped out of their skins. It'd taken him a couple of minutes to get the fire under control. He remembers the stupid comment that floated out of his mouth that day too. Natsu gave off a soft hissing laugh, "Who needs firemen when you have your own personal firemen right here?~" he spoke from memory. Lucy's face flashed red and steam oozed off her cheeks at his words.

Lucy's dark eyes shifted from him to the grill, "Ask me again." She demanded softly.

Natsu smiled nodding silently as he took the ring out of its box. Holding her destined hand with his left while his dominate right held onto the precious ring that would serve as a vow to always be the one thing in her life that'd be beside her forever, "Lucy Heartfilia, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He repeated.

She couldn't hold it in anymore… Lucy leaped at him, "Yes!" she squealed in joy.

"About time moron!" Gray shouted from the sidelines, "I was beginning to think you didn't have any balls at all!" he teased his best friend.

And that… ruined a good moment real quick….

"What was that Ice Prick?!" Natsu growled from the floor. Although Natsu seemed highly annoyed by Gray's words. He didn't get up and start a fight like he normally would. Just laid there holding her till she calmed enough to let him actually slip the ring on her finger. After putting the ring on her finger Natsu sat up a bit and pushed Lucy's bangs out of her face before giving her a peck on the forehead, "I love you, Lucy."

Pulling him into a tight hug, "I love you too Natsu."

The End


	2. AN

O...O Wow, I'm kinda shocked. I wasn't expecting to wake up and find reviews, favorites, or even followers on this story considering it told me it'd failed to put the story online then kicked me out. XD

If you guys liked this one I have another 2 good reads for you **if you're interested**. The first is another one-shot known as **LTM** or " **Letters to mom** " (NaLu) and the second which is complete; However, I don't have all the chapters currently uploaded. It is referred to as **ROFT** or " **Remembering Our Fairy Tail** " (Another NaLu)

I hope you enjoyed this completely random short proposal that I just couldn't ignore. (And I mean I seriously couldn't ignore it... ever tried writing a school paper but all that comes to mind is this?) Let me tell you though the moment I completed it the floodgates opened and the block I'd been faced with was gone! Now my papers nearly done! :D (D: finally!)

(D: finally!) Anyways I hope you guys really enjoy these. Have fun guys! And any ROFT fans yes I know update! I'll be working on that again soon. Just have to catch up on my class work first ^^u.


	3. I'm sorry

A/N

Hi everyone! I know I have been absent a lot... and I'm sorry for that. My sister had a bad fall and I've been helping to take care of her equaling in less computer time. She's starting to do better, but it will still be some time before she's back at 100%. I actually came up with a really good story to write; however, after the week I've had I'm not certain I'll be posting anymore stories. A "plagiarist" on wattpad has decided to post, completely plagiarize, and claim one of my stories as their own (without my permission) and simply refuses to take it down. Apparently, I am not the only NaLu write she has stolen from either. If any of you are NaLu writers and you come to find your story has also been stolen by this person "I'm so sorry you have to go through any part of what I'm going through right now."

And to all you amazing readers that stuck with me throughout the making of all my stories :) thank you. Maybe someday I won't feel so violated by this and continue posting stories for you guys. For now, I will continue to write, but I will only write for me to view. The last thing I want is to give this person more stories to plagiarize and claim as his or her own.


End file.
